To Love Nana
by Xylia-Senpai
Summary: This is my first ever fan-fiction post. It is also the first story I have typed up outside of schooling. It is a Nana x Rito romance. Theres isnt really an pure romance stories that take off right at the beginning for these two characters so I decided to make one myself and here it is. I will update chapters as I have things come to mind. Rated M for Lemons/Sexual Themes.


**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first ever fan fiction story(and first ever story in general.) I am a beginner when it comes to writing stories but I really do hope you enjoy. This is a To Love-Ru Rito x Nana romance story. She is a very underrated tsundere character whom we all know has feelings for Rito even though she denies it and calls him a "beast" for his actions amongst her sisters and friends. This does not take place in any given section of the anime, treat it as if he hasn't confessed to Lala and that Haruna is still oblivious to his feeling for her. Rated M for Lemons/Sexual Themes. There will be bold lettering stating that there is a lemon when one shows up. Don't like them, don't read it. **

**I DO NOT OWN TO LOVE-RU OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

**Nana will be slightly OOC, depending on the situation. Think of it as the 'dere' side of her tsundere. **

**["Thoughts"]**

**['Speech']**

**Without further ado ~ please enjoy **

Chapter 1: Where It All Began

(Nana P.O.V.)

"Beast" is what I always called him. I never knew that I could have feelings for someone who had gotten himself in so many perverse situations. He never wanted to do it on purpose except for when Darkness was brought out of Yami and he had to do ecchi things to bring back the real Yami. Rito was always kind and gentle to me, always cheering me up when I was down, going with me to research animals on different planets, and he hugged me when I was hurting and didn't want to face he world. I'm not sure when I began to love Rito but I'm glad I fell in love with him and not someone else.

'Nana!' Rito called out to the pink haired Devilukian as he chased after her. She was running with tears in her eyes because she didn't want Rito to see her like this. She was strong. She had to be strong since she was a Devilukian. 'Stop chasing after me, you beast!' she yelled back at him. Her words could barely be heard because her voice was scratchy from crying so much. They finally reached their home and she bolted inside and straight up to her room, Rito was still a hundred feet from the house. "Geez she's fast" Rito thought to himself as he finally reached the door. He only wanted to comfort his friend as he knew she had been crying. 'I wonder why she would run from me. Usually I hug her and calm her down and then she hits me and says _**you beast **_as she hugs me back.' Rito murmured to himself as he made it to her room.

Nana had just been in a fight with Mea. Mea had told her that Rito-senpai would never love anyone but Lala and Haruna. Mea had then proceeded to deepen the wound by breaking off her friendship one final time by killing one of the animals that Nana had summoned up from her D-Dial. "Maybe she is right, maybe I don't stand a chance with Rito. Maybe he doesn't like flat chested girls. Maybe I was too mean to him. It isn't like I wanted to be, but it's the only way to express my love." Nana thought to herself as she buried her face into her pillow to cry some more. Rito slowly opened her door and made his way over to her bed. Nana knew someone was there but she didn't want to face them, she knew it was Rito. Rito grabbed Nana and spun her around as he said 'its okay Nana, I'm here. Cry to your hearts content, I promise to be there for you as long as I am around.' With that, Nana buried her face into his shoulder. 'How could he be so nice to me when I am so mean to him? I just wish he knew how much I loved him, from his awkwardness around girls to his comforting smile and hug. He's always there for me when I need him and all I do is be mean to him.' 'I know,' said Rito as he blankly stared at Nana who had just accidentally confessed her love for him. 'I know you're mean to me without meaning to be so, that's one of your good traits. It's what I like about you. Its why I also love you. There, I said it. I love you' Rito said as he began blushing and deepening the hug.

Nana looked up at the orange haired boy. "Did he just confess his love for me? Did I hear him right?" It was then that she realized she confessed first and began blushing madly. 'Do you mean it?' she said as she looked up at him. The boy she loved had just confessed after she confessed on accident, she had to make sure it was real. Rito leaned in captured her lips as his response. She was surprised. She was shocked. She didn't know what to think. Her feelings began pouring out of her as she began to kiss back. He felt her tongue beg for entrance to his mouth as her tongue slid over his lips. He opened his mouth and her tongue darted inside and began to lash at his tongue. He simply wasn't about to lose as he coiled his tongue around hers and began sucking on it. He wasn't experienced and this was his first kiss, but he read online that girls love it when you do this. What felt like hours but was only moments, the two broke from the kiss as they needed air, a trail of saliva tracing down their chins with their faces flushed. "My first kiss, it was taken by my first love." She thought to herself as she brought him in for a hug. He happily complied as he said 'I love you.' Nana looked into his eyes and said 'I love you too, you beast.'

\- **LIGHT-LEMON WARNING**

Nana leaned in for her second kiss of the day, still blushing from her first one just moments ago. She captured his lips and in one solid swoop she spun him around and threw him on her bed behind her. "Remind me never to make her mad, she'll kill me." Rito thought to himself as he hit the bed, their lips still entwined. The kiss only lasted for a few more moments as they needed air. With both lovers panting heavily Nana began undressing. She started with her shirt, she wasn't wearing a bra and it was obvious. Her nipples were poking into her shirt; she was slightly aroused at what had just unfolded moments earlier. After she removed her shirt Rito was left staring her small but perky breasts. 'Sorry they're not as big as Ane-we or Momos breasts' said Nana said in a cute but low growl. She didn't have the smallest breasts, but she definitely wasn't the biggest. 'They're perfect, they're yours.' Rito said he brought her down into a hug.

'Let's not do this right now; I don't want our first time to be in the heat of the moment. I want us both to be ready. I want you to be able to accept yourself for who you are and what you look like. In my eyes, you're beautifully perfect. You're mine, and I would be proud to call you my girlfriend, Nana, if you'll have a loser like me as your boyfriend. She had slowly began crying at his speech, he was right. This was in the heat of the moment, but she wanted it. She wanted him, but at the same time she knew that she wasn't ready. She leaned out of the hug and looked him in the eyes as he wiped the tears from hers; 'Yes,' she spoke softly. 'I'll be yours and you'll be mine. You don't know how I've longed to hear those words, Rito.' she softly spoke before she brought him into a soft but passionate kiss. The kiss lasted for more than a minute and left both of them flushed. After the kiss she laid her head down on his chest and drifted off to sleep from the rising and falling of his chest. "I wonder how long I've loved her. I was always so busy with Lala and Haruna that I never noticed that she had feelings for me. I'm glad things worked out this way." Thought Rito looked down at the sleeping beauty on his chest while smiling. 'Rito,' Nana purred his name as she slept. She snuggled closer to him as he pulled a cover up himself and Nana and followed after her into the dream world.

**A/N – Thanks for reading the first chapter guys. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing it. Please let me know what you thought and drop some ideas for me, I'll definitely incorporate them into the story somehow and ill thank you at the top of the chapter it gets used in. Thanks again guys. **


End file.
